


TOME

by Avaari



Category: TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: “once an innocent boy, seeking a true friend… / found more than he asked for, now, fearing his own end.”





	TOME

 

 **TOME:** “once an innocent boy, seeking a true friend… / found more than he asked for, now, fearing his own end.”

> **I.** _30 seconds to mars_ \- ESCAPE |  **II.** _coldplay_ \- A WHISPER |  **III.** _alanis morissette_ \- VERSIONS OF VIOLENCE |  **IV.** _the a-sides_  - DIAMONDS |  **V.** _muse_ \- HYSTERIA |  **VI.** _bastille_ \- THE SILENCE |  **VII.** _daughtry_ \- CRAZY |  **VIII.** _superchick_ \- ONE MORE |  **IX.** _thousand foot krutch_ \- WAR OF CHANGE |  **X.** _billy talent_ \- THIS SUFFERING |  **XI.** _tome_ \- HEROES DON’T ASK QUESTIONS

* * *

 

cover: [done for this jerk](http://hekyll-jyde.tumblr.com/post/21136593548/done-for-this-jerk-want-a-commission-you-should) by [hekyll-jyde](http://hekyll-jyde.tumblr.com)


End file.
